Nomura Fudou
Appearance He is tall, with green eyes and black hair, with a well-trained body, he also has scars on the back of probable torture, which was a part of his training. Personality Nomura is an extremely carefree and pacifistic person who loves freedom and peace, and dislikes being forced to do things especially girl stuff. He also likes to be called his surname (Nomura) with the accent on the first syllable. He tends to avoid fights and doesn't usually engage in brawls unless in self-defense, further showing his somewhat peaceful nature. He isn't very perverted by nature despite the embarrassing situations he's placed in, but he can be forced to be perverted when he removed all his clothes before Tamaba Satori as part of his strategy to defeat her. He sometimes can be perverted out of his own will, demonstrated when he accidentally exposed his naked lower part to some people in some embarrassing situations. He isn't afraid to resort to violence as seen when he slapped Satori for making Onigawara Rin cry after framing him. Despite him being very strong and having very great endurance, he can possibly pass out if his body is at the limits. Background During a huge brawl, he managed to injure more than 40 people. However, he was the one who suffered the worst injuries and was hospitalized. Since he was involved in the huge brawl, he was expelled from his previous school and was forcefully transferred to The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Prior to his joining to Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy, he was, and still is, a powerful fighter as noted by Amou, when he single handed took down a large group of people. However, when asked to join Amou and become her subordinate, he declined the offer. This in turn sent the two into a brawl where Nomura received the worst of the injuries. It is not yet clear if Amou received any form of attack yet, but it is shown that she will never acknowledge him, which speculates that he may have surprised her beyond comprehension. Leading to Amou's hatred for not finishing Nomura off. Abilities and Powers Master Martial Artist: Having underwent extremely hard training in martial arts since childhood, Nomura is an extremely proficient master in hand-to-hand combat. In actuality, he is a talented swordsman, but his hatred for his master caused him to swore off using and swords. Instead, he applies all he had learned into his own self-made hand-to-hand combat style. His skills are great enough to even fight and defeat the highly skilled swordswoman of the Five Supreme Swords such as Rin Onigawara and Mary Kikakujou. He singlehandedly took down more than 40 people in a brawl and is eventually able to defeat Kirukiru Amou in one on one combat despite his defeat in the past. * Madan '''(魔弹 lit:Magic Bullet): Nomura's signature technique. He can muster it in any position with both hands. By using sheer muscle control Nomura can focus his strength in one hand to unleash a powerful shockwave from a palm strike. It is strong enough to stop a swinging log. * If the opponent is able to withstand a Madan, however, he can do it multiple times. After enough strikes the damage will accumulate inside the opponent's body and will eventually render them useless in battle. This is shown when Nomura was fighting a tough opponent like Hanasaka Warabi's bear. '''Enhanced Strength: Due to his extremely rigorous training, Nomura is in top physical condition. Nomura is extremely strong, able to pack powerful punches and kicks. He even managed to wrestle a large bear in a sumo match, lifting up her entire body. He is also able to stop a log trap from hitting Kyo-bou with his Madan. Enhanced Speed: Due to his martial arts training, Nomura is extremely fast and agile, being able to move faster than the eye can see. Nomura has top notch dexterity and reflexes, able to easily evade and parry off Rin and Mary's sword strikes effortlessly. When focused, he is capable of barely dodging Kirukiru Amou's auto-counter attacks when he was attempting to land a hit on her. Enhanced Endurance: Nomura has an extremely tough and tenacious constituition as a result of his training, he could withstand multiple thrusts from Mary, despite losing blood, Nomura easily shrugged off the pain and continued fighting. He could even withstand multiple hits from a large bear and continue fighting. There is also the account of how he was able to withstand torture from both Mary and Rin without even a whimper. Skilled Swordsman: It is also shown in the flashback that he knows how to use a sword. He has various knowledge of swordsmanship types, but not much about Western one. Blade Resistant Gloves: He uses his gloves to stop impacts and cuts from swords, but does not work very well with perforations. Trivia * His birthday is on July 4. * His blood type is O. * He is ambidextrous, being able to use his Madan in both hands. * He managed to defeat Amou Kirukiru thanks to Inaba Tsukuyo's advice but could not win against Inaba Tsukuyo, even though Inaba Tsukuyo seemed to have a hard time winning against Amou Kirukiru because she did not manage to harm her. * The principal of The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy is another known character that is currently overpowered to Nomura, as he has never sensed her arrival, not to mention her movement when she quickly disarmed Satori's subordinates before they could beat fainted Amou. References Category:Males Category:Characters